scholasticafandomcom-20200214-history
WoFMB
←Back to Home Page The Wings of Fire Message Board, abbreviated to WoFMB, is the Scholastic message board dedicated to the Wings of Fire series by Tui T. Sutherland. While the MBers still write many WoF based fanfictions, they have also branched off into many different RPs and FWRPs, a feature unique to this forum. This MB has had many flame wars in its early history, often resulting in multiple bans, but is more laid back now and only deals with the occasional conflict. People here are known either as FanWings (for being fans of the Wings of Fire series) or WoFMBers. WoFMB Related Pages Ships FWRPS Fanwings Lexicon WoF: An acronym of Wings of Fire. PoV Color: A specific color that a person types in, or uses for their character to PoV in. Iceborns: There are many different ideas to what exactly an iceborn is, but the general consensus is that an iceborn is a dragon of too much ice, or an IceWing variation of a fireborn. DoD: Stands for Dragonets of Destiny. (Clay, Starflight, Glory, Tsunami, and Sunny), or Darkness of Dragons, the last book of the second arc. Fantribe: A non-canon fanmade dragon tribe. JMA: Stands for Jade Mountain Academy. JW: Stands for Jade Winglet, or the main characters of the second arc (Moonwatcher, Winter, Turtle, Qibli, and Umber (Peril is occassionally included in the group)) Siggy: Another word for a signature, or the block of text you can customize that shows up under every post you make. Plural: Siggies Bump/Poke/Teleport/Beluga: A way to move the post to the top of the front page so people can easily find it. Bookmark: A way for people to 'save' a thread so they can easily access it in their posts. GvE War: A forum-wide RP that spans over several threads. The plot is that forumers are fighting with their "flipsides" who have suddenly appeared. These flipsides can originate from any side and forumers can have more than one. ____trash: People who are just too obsessed with a fandom, but don't do anything to stop that. Instead, they embrace it. (Example: Undertrash, fans obsessed with Undertale.) FanWing: Anyone on the forums. Can be confused with anyone who reads the books, but Tui once said, "Thanks to the FanWings and everyone else who reads these books" as in the other people are not FanWings CFI: A forum wide RP started by Purple, short for Code Forum Interface. PAF: A forum wide RP started by Angel, short for Pokemon Adventure Forum-Wide R Snootle lick: A phrase to describe the affectionate licking that Dragons use as kisses due to the fact that their lips can't kiss normally Cleril is a fruit: A phrase made up to save Clay from ever needing to learn what Cleril was and potentially hurt Peril. Coined by Darksea Sunny Licked A Qibli: It started when made "Beautiful stories about the DoD." Sunny went crazy and licked things. She licked a Qibli just before she was locked up in an insane asylum. True literature. Crest is shipped with everyone: Crest was among the most popular male forumers in the beginning of the WoF forum, eventually becoming what we call our forum uncle, but beginning as someone who was shipped with everyone for being not-female. Sam the Bird: Side Spiders: Spider was supposed to be "Sider", but thanks to autocorrect, it was turned into "Spider" and the side-spiders were made into hashtags. Coined by Wild and Zealand. Fanwings Active Forumers working on giving people profile pages, so if the name is red, that person has a page. Since there are a lot of people, if your name is not red, making a page for yourself with some information would be highly appreciated. * Aether Aer * Amethyst/Amy * Miri * Basilisk * Bear * Bengal * BeigeGhost * Blizzard *Blizzy * Cindering * Cleverfighting * Corey * Cove * CP * Crimson * Darksea * Da Silver Dragoness * Dazzle * Dauntless * Diving * Dragonrider * Drippy * Drizzle * Eco * Enchanted * Eventide * Frostbyte * Fox * GhostLynx (come at me bro ~ Aphrodite) * Grif * Gryffin * HappehGhost * Happy * Hootsie * Hydra * Hyperbole * Insanity * Iris * Jade Dragon * Jade River * Jadeseeker * Kit * Longclaw * Lightning * Lily * Llama * Luna * Malplenan Blizzard * Marx * Meep * Mer * Moon * NightWolf * Night * Necromancer * Oncilla * Onomatapoeia * Purple * Periwinkle * Pendragon * Reading * Rubylavender * Ruby Sky * Sage * Sanetra * Sapph * Seafoam * Sea Heart/Ice Heart * Shadow * Silver/Eevee * Silverskies * Slushy * Snowbelle * Solar * SplashDragon/Splashy * Spirit * Spring * Sunset * Tundra * Unique * Vine * Wild Retired/Banned Forumers * Crest * Lissie * Dragonwolf * Angel * Dragonfly * Soul *Minou *Dawn *Petal Pelt *Haunt *Water Rose *Icarus *Xanii *Mathsquad ;'( *Amarok Popular Roleplays TQP, or The Queenless Prophecy: The Queenless Prophecy is an RP originally about seven dragons who have to look for the six missing queens. While it started out simple, it has grown into a complicated web of relationships and plot twists. The main cast of characters is Fang the IceWing, Caelum-Ventus the SkyWing, Landslide the MudWing, Midnight the NightWing, Cactus the SandWing, Russet the SkyWing, Nightflower the Sand/IceWing, Jackal the SandWing, Stormchaser the NightWing, Snowcap the IceWing, Sunblade the Sand/NightWing, Wolverine the IceWing, Moonside the IceWing, and Startail the IceWing. Bloodline Bloodline is a second-generation of TQP. Fifteen years after the unknown end of the first generation, the Queenless Dragons' dragonets attend Jade Mountain Academy while their parents go missing. Though this RP is not too developed yet, it showcases many already strained relationships and interesting characters. The main cast of dragons is Prosperity the Night/SandWing, Echnopsis the Night/SandWing, Cenote the Rain/SeaWing, Calathea the Rain/SeaWing, Tybee the Rain/SeaWing, Sominum the Night/IceWing, Siva the Ice/SkyWing, and Inferno the Ice/SkyWing. It has also been hinted that Jackal and Wolverine have teamed up to capture the Queenless Dragons. Topaz Mountain School for Hybrids: a popular RP created by Prism and Electric, although others do help out with it. It currently has 57 pages. SETAL, or Seven Eggs Taken and Lost: TBD Half-Human Half-Animal RP Wikia found here: half-humanhalf-animal-rp.wikia.com Half-Human, Half-Animal REDO RP Wikia found here: http://hhharedo.wikia.com/wiki/HHHAredo_Wiki Positions Forum Uncle - Crest Forum Mom - Drippy Forum Bro - Gryffin Forum's Friend Who Their Mom Sort of Doesn't Approve of But They're Kind of Better than The Other Friends You Could Have And They Tell Sort Of Odd Jokes and Compliment The Mother's Cooking So They Can Stay - Xanii (lmao no i am like your neighbor who stares over the fence and is kinda jealous of your swing set even tho i have a pool; the one that your parent made you go greet and you sort of are actually friends now but only when you need be) That One Person Who Everyone Knows But Nobody Respects - Insanity Forum Writer Who Seems Like They'd Write Big Serious Stories About Epic Adventures But They Actually Just Write Fanfics About Their OTP Being Disgustingly Cute Together - Lightning Forum OP Person Who Laughs a Lot About Nothing Interesting and Often Has Found Your Mom's Secret Hiding Place of Hidden Snacks and Eats Them All Because He Have Nothing Better To Do At Your House and Likes to Ship People Randomly - Malplenan Blizzard Forum Floofy Winged Pomeranian Who Started A Lot Of Trends-Sapph Forum Siamese Cats Which The Family Expected to Get Along With Each Other But They're Always Fighting And Getting Into Trouble - Bengal and Caspian((Bengal's flipside whom she sometimes refers to as a sister even though she's an only child)) Forum Painting Dolphin- Turquoise Forum Firefighter- Gryffin again That One Never-Chill Person Who Overuses Caps Lock-Sapph again Sarcastic and Happy Kitten on Steroids- Sapph, as called by Longclaw Forum Annoying Little Sister- Solar Forum Speedster- Dauntless Forum Pop Tart- Also Dauntless Forum Awkward Neighbor- Tundra Forum Annoying + Childish Sister - Wild Titles Queen/ King of fill-in-the-blank. Meep- Queen of Randomness and Way Too Many OCs Purple- Queen of Trash, Shipfics, and Yanderes Unique- Queen of Negativity Gryffin- King of Nosebleeds Bengal- The Rage Queen Basilisk- Queen of Snakes Hydra - Queen of the Ellipsis, Crackshipping, and Coqueen of Fantribes Polaris- Queen of Memes and Dreams Aura- Queen of Wolves and All Mythical Creatures M.B.- King of Writer's Block and Bad Hair Days Longclaw- Queen of Nighttime Ruby Sky- Queen of Secrets Amy- Queen of Plucking, Alouettes, and Creepy OCs Solar- Duck Queen Dauntless- Queen of Arrowverse Fangirling, Speedsters, and Cheetahs Wild - Queen Of Mind Control Tundra- Queen of Mashed Potatoes Sapph: Queen of Over-Shipping and Pomeranians Category:Message Board